Linclian Airways
Linclian Airways is the flag carrier and largest airline of Lincly. It is the oldest airline in the world, commencing operations on 27 October 3 BME. The airline was known as Airlinclion West from 18 August 25 ME to 9 December 175, before being renamed back to Linclian Airways. Destinations An asterisk next to it means it is a hub. Services Linclian Friends Linclian Friends is Linclian Airways' frequent flyer program. It provides different services depending on the level. Linclian Good Friends is the lowest level. In it, there is a 10 percent discount on upgrades to business or first class and tickets are cheaper, even for economy and economy deluxe classes. Linclian Great Friends is the middle level, which provides a 25 percent discount on upgrades to business and first class. It also provides cheaper access to the lounge. Tickets are also cheaper. Linclian Best Friends is the highest level, which provides a 60 percent discount on upgrades to business and first class and much cheaper access to the lounge and ticket prices. Classes Economy Class The economy class is the cheapest and most common class. The right armrest of the seat has one USB charging outlet. A 450mm IFE screen is located on the back of the chair in front, which can be used for watching movies and television on demand. Free WiFi is also provided, although it is quite weak. A remote is used to control the screen. Legroom is moderate. A disadvantage about the class is that there is no universal sockets, something most modern airlines provide. For short haul flights, some things like the USB outlet are not provided. Economy class is one of three classes to be available on every aircraft. Economy Class Deluxe The deluxe economy class is the second cheapest class. It provides more, but not a lot, services. The IFE screen is expanded from 450mm to 470mm it can be also used to order food and drink. There is another USB charging outlet. The WiFi is slightly stronger and there is more leg room. The seats are also larger, there are two seats in each side row instead of three like in economy. Again, like the economy class, things like the USB outlet are not provided on short haul flights. Economy class deluxe is one of three classes to be available on every aircraft. Business Class The business class is the second most expensive class. This class provides significantly more services then the two aforementioned classes. In the business class, the seats are fully reclinable and can be used as beds. The IFE screen is upgraded to a touchscreen and is 500mm in size. There are three USB charging outlets. There are one to three seats in every pod. There are less business class pods on short haul flights. Business class is one of three classes to be available on every aircraft. First Class The first class is the most expensive and most luxurious class. Like many airlines, it provides many amenities (for example, a shower, space to stand up and walk around) not accessible to other passengers on the plane. There are four USB charging outlets. First class is not available on every aircraft and, like many other first classes in other airlines, is currently in the process of being removed from planes and being replaced with more business class pods. Also, on planes specifically designed for short haul flights, like the Airtrain T630, first class is not available. Sponsorships Linclian Airways has sponsored many events and is the official airline of Waline F.C. When Nazaline hosted the 200 Summer Olympics, the logo of Linclian Airways was recoloured in the colours of the logo of the games. It was reverted back to the original logo after popular demand in 202. Category:Airlines Category:Lincly